1) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to the field of hand-held tools and more particularly to a multi-purpose tool that provides multiple work functions.
2) Description of Related Art
Various handheld tools are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 7,818,843 to Kinskey et al., for example, discloses a Multi-Function Tool Apparatus and System. The tool includes a butt end with a screwdriver in releasable engagement with the handle. The butt end of the tool is removable to expose a shaft and screwdriver bits, as well as to accommodate a threaded extension pole insert to allow the tool to be used in remote areas. Further, the blade is not fixed but interchangeable. However, the structure of the handle, including the threaded interior, prevent the handle from being used to strike surfaces, akin to a hammer, as doing so would likely damage the releasably engaged tool and warp or twist the internal threads.
Stubbs, U.S. Pat. No. 6,954,958, discloses a Multi-Use Broad Bladed Knife, the knife includes a broad blade attached to a handle. The heel of the handle is covered by a hard material to serve as a striking surface. The handle includes multiple slidably extendable and retractable implements, such as blades and screwdrivers. However, Stubbs discloses a single blade with a single working surface.
Arvinte, U.S. Pat. No. 8,856,995 discloses a putty knife with an elongated handle that includes a screw bit assembly located on the end of the handle. The screw bit assembly is rotatably fixed within the handle to allow the screw bit to rest within the handle and then rotate outward from the handle into a fixed, slanted position where the screw bit may then be used in a comfortable manner. However, the rotatable assembly occupies the entirety of the handle end, preventing any other tools from being stored in the handle or accessed therefrom.
Papadopoulos, U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,786, discloses a multipurpose tool including a fixed blade with a scraper edge, a concave surface, and shaped ends. The handle includes multiple, rotatably mounted screwdriver attachments that extend to form roughly a ninety degree angle with the handle. The aft end of the device includes a hammer head. However, the screwdriver attachments are not retractable into the handle. Instead, they reside within open cavities formed into the handle exterior. These cavities decrease the user's grip surface and allow materials to enter into the cavities, which may impeded removing the tools from the cavities.
CH 701 714, to Branchini, discloses a single piece, unshaped blade with both a disposable blade and a screwdriver positioned in the handle. The blade being unshaped limits it to basically scrapping functions, while the end of the device is unsuitable for being used to hammer given the presence of the screwdriver hinge. Any sufficient impacts would likely interfere with the hinge and/or introduce foreign material that may clog or negatively impact hinge, preventing the screwdriver from opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,597,464, to Hebner, provides a combination putty knife and tool. The blade of the Hebner device is a simple, narrow “spade” shaped blade affixed in place. The handle of the device includes a hammerhead riveted to the handle and extending laterally from the handle. A retractable screw driver is positioned within the handle. However, the extended hammerhead would serve to catch on surfaces, as well as interfere with the user's grip on the device, and would make for awkward hammering given the position of the hammerhead on the tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 960,624 discloses a putty knife with a shaped head and a solid, one-piece handle. The handle does not accommodate any tools, and is rounded, thus limiting its ability as a striking surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 825,063 discloses a tool handle with a simple fixed blade attached. A spring motivated tack puller is located within the handle. However, the lack of a shaped blade and hammering surface limit the usefulness of this device. Further, using the handle as a hammer may damage the spring motivated tack puller.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present disclosure to provide a utility putty knife with a retractable tool that overcomes the failings of the above-mentioned references.